


Like a Normal Person

by Lunarlux



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Brotp, Canon, Fluff, Gen, He is a horrible werewolf, Hot chocolate is amazing, I once wrote a song about it, I regret that, Pack Feels, Scott still can dodge Stiles's snowballs, Stiles is a snowballin champion, but Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 04:45:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarlux/pseuds/Lunarlux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snow Days are awesome. Especially with hot chocolate and pack cuddles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Normal Person

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tylerposeysjawline](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tylerposeysjawline/gifts).



> Submitted to tylerposeysjawline.tumblr.com for an early birthday present. She is awesome. Enjoy!

It snowed on a Monday in Beacon Hills causing the school to be closed for the day. When Stiles wakes up and he just knows even before he looks it’s a snow day. His eyes flicker open and a wide grin spreads across his face. He feels his energy rush into his body making him flail off the bed and falling on his face. But, that couldn't bother him because he was already running to the bathroom to get ready.

When he trips down the stairs he meets his dad’s tired eyes. His father slowly smiled at him, eyes crinkling saying, “Your mother always knew when it was a snow day too.” Stiles's heart melts a little at that, but it was one of those times he felt more proud to be like her in some way.

He grabs his keys and his red winter jacket shouting, “Love you dad, hanging out with Scott.” Then he was out the door wiping away the snow covering his windows and wrenching his car door open to get to Derek’s house.

They finally convinced him to renovate the old Hale home, and it took less time with no supernatural problems. He drove the whole way to the house with a big shit eating grin. He turned off his ignition and stepped out of the car just to be slammed to the ground by Scott’s body. “Ooof, dude seriously you’re going to break me one day.” He huffs playfully pushing Scott off him. Scott flashed away in seconds only to return to Stiles picking himself off the ground. Scott flashed away in seconds, but Derek was leaning against the door smirking at him.

“What are you doing?” his voice rumbled.

“Playing in the snow Derek, like a normal person.” Derek raised one caterpillar eyebrow. Stiles opened his mouth to reply something snarky and sassy, but he quickly ducked and rolled away right before Scott's snow ball whooshed past his head. He slams his hand into the ground grabbing a bunch of snow before gracefully making a perfect snowball. He got up and slammed it straight into Scott's retreating behind. Derek snorted and went back inside. They stayed out until it was lunch time and Scott surrendered.

They walked inside warmth engulfing them, and Derek pushed to mugs in their hands before he padded to the living room with his own. They took off their shoes and jackets and followed him. They sat down next to Derek as he turned on the TV to A Walk to Remember. They watched and drank their hot chocolate, a few manly tears prying out of their eyes. By the time the movie was finished they were all passed out on top of each other. Isaac, Erica, and Boyd walk in, look at each other, then go to join the cuddle pile.


End file.
